Not Old, but Old Enough
by MyLatinoInTheHockeyHelmet
Summary: I'm Gabby Andrews. You may know my many photo-shoots for Kohls. You don't? Maybe you recognize me as the 13 year old "slut" going out with the 22 year old man. You've read about us in magazines, seen us on TV. You've heard all the storys. Except 1. Mine.


Bright camera flashes dance across the already lit red carpet. I shyly walked down with the best-dressed man at the movie premiere. My boyfriend, Kendall Knight. The photographers, writers, new host and plain fans throw themselves and start shooting questions at us.

"Kendall, are you really leaving Gaby for co-star, Jo Taylor?"

"Gabby, can I please have an autograph?"

" Is Gabby really pregnant with Kendall's co-star, Logan Mitchell's baby?"

I sign the little girl's small notepad, and wink at her.

I'm Gabby Andrews. You may know me as Lottie from Tyler Perry's newest movie or my many photo-shoots for Kohl's. You don't? Maybe you recognize me as the 13 year old "slut" going out with the 22 year old man. You've read about us in magazines, seen us on TV. You've heard all the stories. Except one.

Mine.

(11 months earlier)

_August 7, 2012_

We were ready. We've been waiting for this far too long. This was my first and it's going to be one of the best experiences of my life. I'm going to…

A BIG TIME RUSH CONCERT! *Cue fan-girl squeal*

"Hurry up Gabby! We're going to be late and if we miss the meet and greet, I'll be the first to kill you.

That's my sister.

I walked down the stairs straightening the fringes on my shirt.

My sister created a whole ensemble for today. She took red V-necks and fringed them, stringing them with black and silver beads. She wrote Big Time Rush on it and but sparkly stars on them. She bought black shorts and using white felt paint pens and wrote our favorite band members on them. I wrote "Kendall" and she wrote "Carlos." In addition, we're not done. We bought white snapbacks and wrote every BTR song on it, even the ones on their British album. For finishing touches, we wore red knee-high socks, painted our nails red and silver and wore black vans. We had three cameras and 3 posters, each, for the guys to sign. Like I said, WE'RE READY FOR THIS!

I had already taken over a hundred pictures and I haven't even gotten close to Big Time Rush. We were next. I stood there and bounced on my heels, waiting my turn.

Some-freaking-how, a six year old got in front of me. The little girl looked at me with pleading eyes. Aww.

JK. Bitch, I don't think so! I pushed her to the ground. Nothing is standing in my way of Big Time Rush.

A bell rang signaling the next person. WHICH WAS ME! I closed my eyes walked over to the table the boys were sitting at, trying to slow my breathing. I didn't open my eyes.

Two strong arms wrapped around me. I figured it was a security guard dragging me away, thinking I was some crazy psychopath, trying to do some African Voodoo or stab Logan in the shoulder blade. I opened my eyes to accept my defeat, but instead, green eyes captivated my own. That could only mean one thing Kendall-freaking-Knight was holding me.

I fainted.

I woke up in a strange room. I sat up and looked around and a camera was pointed in my face. I swatted it away. It almost fell to the floor but someone catches it. It was Carlos. From BIG TIME RUSH!

I started hyperventilating. Someone sits down next to me and puts there hands on my shoulders. I whip my head around and see…

KENDALL KNIGHT!

I can't breathe. Holy crap, I'm about to die. I can't breathe.

"Dude, people keep tweeting about the 'weird chic dying on Kendall's lap'" James laughs. I seemed to calm down. I cannot look stupid on Kendall Knight's lap. Wait! Are they doing a Ustream? Suddenly shyness took over me and I buried my head in Kendall's chest to hide my darkening blush.

"Ooh, Kendall," James said in a singsong voice. "You got a dare: Kiss Gabby."

I shook my head no.

Kendall whispered in my ear, "Wait you don't want to kiss me?"

"No, I do,"

"Then, do it."

I looked up at him and pecked him on the cheek. I blushed madly.

"C'mon!" The rest of the guys shouted. "A real kiss!"

I rolled my eyes.

I grabbed Kendall's face, brought it down to my mine and filled the space between us. My lips crashed against him. They moved in perfect sync.

Things got a little friskier. I straddled his crotch. His hands roamed my body, as I slipped my tongue in his mouth. I don't know how I did that. I'm just a twelve year old; I've seen way too many movies. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

Finally we pulled away from a breath, Kendall looked pleasantly surprised, as did I. He put on this huge goofy smile on his face.

"We have to end this live chat because we got to get 'Little Miss Kendall Kisser' home. But send us your questions and we'll try to answer them next time," Carlos said into the camera.

Our chorus of "Byes" and "Peace outs" rang through the room.

Kendall and I walked out of the limousine parked in front of my house.

"I'm so sorry you missed the concert, 'cuz you fainted 'cuz of us," Kendall rocked on the balls of his feet, nervously.

"No, it's okay. You can't blame yourself for being amazing," I insisted.

"No, it's not. I feel bad."

"Fine. You want to make it up to me? Give me your phone," I said.

He reluctantly did. I punched in my number and texted my phone, so I had his number.

" It was fun hanging out with you. If you want to do it again, text me." He nodded.

Logan called from the limousine "Hurry up Kendall!"

"I guess this is goodbye." KEndall said.

"No, you have my number. I'll see you soon Kendall." I opened my front door and Kendall walked away.

"Hey Kendall?"

He turned around.

"That kiss was the best belated birthday gift I've ever gotten. Thank you."

He grinned and walked away.


End file.
